


青白（Lady Snake）

by Kellerei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 她牵着崔瀚率的手挤在归途的电车车厢里面，通过车窗玻璃和厢内灯光的相互照耀，她看清窗外的夜色之中浮升起自己的脸——戴着黑色的画家帽，俊俏的、男孩子的脸。洪知秀喜欢男人，这完全称不上什么大事。只要她能像青蛇一样，为了洪知秀，也可以不做女人。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	青白（Lady Snake）

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及性转  
> 

散场的人潮中文俊辉捡到尹净汉的一只耳坠。尹净汉是新近到沪演出的京剧演员，彼时他在京津都已经非常知名，这是他第一次踏足南方的土地。尹净汉的拿手戏目是当时的白蛇传，金山斗法海的鞭法极为精巧，是独创的不二秘技。但文俊辉并不是因此才对这出戏情有独钟。在非常早先，文俊辉还是个相当意义上的小女孩的时候，曾在京城看过一场名不见经传的白蛇传，但演的并非主本，而是头折里的双蛇故事：青蛇欲强娶白蛇为妻，但法力不及白蛇，最终被白蛇击败，收作侍女相伴左右。这年头政府提倡演文明戏，交代这个来龙去脉，似乎于后文的许仙太过淫荡一点；只有无场无名的小戏班子搏出位，才单独挂上来做个娱乐。那天台上饰演白素贞的青衣正是后来风光大盛的尹净汉，文俊辉再次见到他的时候，一眼就把他认出来了。

文俊辉高举着手，大喊尹净汉的名字：尹老板、尹老板！虽然如此，她也不真的相信尹净汉这样的大明星会在意一枚小小的耳环。人群簇拥着尹净汉挤到街道上，眼看着那微笑缥缈的身影要钻进锃新的福特车，心思都有些浮动。文俊辉差点被搡得跌一跤，幸好有人抓住她举起来的手臂，将她轻轻一提。文俊辉抬脸看见对方收缴了她手里的坠子，替尹净汉说谢谢，又请她小心安全，随即跟着钻到车里。潮涨潮落，只有文俊辉静止不动。她从没想过自己会在这里见到洪知秀。

关于那场双蛇戏。文俊辉在午餐时对徐明浩讲。她们共念一所女子学校，选址坐落白利南路美国租界的某座教堂。徐明浩是这间上流学堂中罕见的穷学生，东北事变后与家人流亡到上海，浓重的北方口音令她鲜少在讲官话和流利英文的同学当中张嘴接茬，不过于文俊辉而言，她是很好的聆听者。“其实了不起的不是白娘子，是小青才对；他为了白娘子，既可以做男人，也可以做女人。”

徐明浩心想她的着眼点就和别人不一样。一般人认为青蛇情深义重、许仙不值得同情，很难歪解成做男人还是女人这档事。但徐明浩是安静的，冬天里穿一件白色高颈毛衣，半张脸都藏进衣领，给世界留一双不动声色的、观察的眼睛。她也是有秘密的，只不过不像文俊辉的那样昭彰，她的秘密好好地锁在女校隔墙约一公里外的中西书院里。

文俊辉沉迷追星，荒废学业，学期末测下来，英语成绩考得稀烂。她妈由此不信任教会学校那些处女教师，“什么蜜丝不蜜丝的，都是骗钱伥鬼子，没出嫁的女人教得了小孩？”话末张手向她相公要钱，“给她请个家教！那些洋泾浜小杂种，敢揩我闺女一根头发我也打断他的腿。”于是文家隔天就登门造访了小杂种崔瀚率。崔瀚率的母亲是美籍法裔，父亲是关内有名的富商，相比那些面目浓重坚硬的纯洋人，他的样貌显得格外纤细一点。那种秀丽在某种程度上非常危险，但文俊辉很少正眼瞧过他；自打那夜意外与洪知秀重逢，这女孩很少正眼瞧过任何貌美的人。她连一眼的欣赏都自罪不忠。文俊辉想，她是不能轻易爱崔瀚率的，尽管捧着那些她摸了就困的英文课本字正腔圆地念一句、再要求她跟念一句的崔瀚率看上去很是可爱。她学会了把崔瀚率当成一个漂亮弟弟来看待，即便这个漂亮弟弟年长她四岁；出于姐姐的正义，她不能允许自己神圣的恋爱冠负了背德的污名。

绕过这一坎，他们做成好友。文俊辉撺掇崔瀚率在课业的时间放她去戏楼。崔瀚率是天生的自由论者，对此他的唯一反对意见是一个年轻的女孩子家独自去看戏并不安全；何况他也想看看能让文俊辉魂牵梦萦的男人究竟是什么来头。但他俩这个美丽的组合无论如何都太显眼了，为了将偷鸡摸狗贯彻到底，文俊辉要求崔瀚率带来他穿不下的衣服，她扮作男孩子与他出街，自称可以是崔瀚率的某个远房表弟。较其他这个年纪各个身体部位都浑圆丰满起来的女孩，文俊辉发育得过晚，装起男相十分英气，足以凭假乱真。崔瀚率由她引着来到二楼一间偏厢，定睛一看班底，嘴角咧到耳朵根下面。他炫耀似地告诉文俊辉：这就是我哥在北平资助的那个戏班。

崔家晋商大户，祖上做票号发迹，到了他哥哥这一代，摇身变成新式实业家，山南海北开面粉厂，未曾想风雅也不甘落下。今日台上唱一出娇滴滴的春秋配，少女姜秋莲遭受继母欺凌，拾芦柴途中偶遇书生李春发，随身乳母代为陈情，春发遂授银相助；正旦须作青衣大头，着粉帔子绣花内衬，裤脚湖水色，一走一道潋滟。且咽声唱道：出门来羞答答把头低下——满座击股喝彩。文俊辉拿下巴颏指点下方那飞泪一如花掷雨的女主角，问崔瀚率道：那你岂不是早就认识尹净汉？

崔瀚率笑答：你又逗我了。“我虽然对京戏半窍不通，却也晓得这底下的只是个刚出庐的小子。尹净汉那样人物，不到大轴，他如何舍得亮相？”

文俊辉闻言一凛，原来是她认错了人。崔瀚率那意思估不清是真的以为她刻意刁难他，还是在给她找个台阶下。而她毕竟是好面子的：我考考你罢了。随后心思全不在戏上。崔瀚率见她兴致平平，提议带她去后台打探一番，报他崔小少爷的名号，总不至于不给个金主的情分。果然话一带到，就是洪知秀亲自来迎。他先问候崔瀚率：好久不见。又全须全尾地转向文俊辉，两人眼光接触一时间，彼此都为对方惊艳得拘谨起来。多亏崔瀚率张罗得开：我来介绍，这位是文俊辉，我的一个……亲戚弟弟，他是净汉的——

不是。文俊辉紧盯着洪知秀，急切打断那误白：我最喜欢你演的青蛇，我是你的戏迷。

回程路上崔瀚率笑话她：没想到你喜欢的竟然是知秀！“他老早就不唱戏了，真难为你用情至深。”他从前被家里送出海外念书，论算和同样拿着崔家款子留学的洪知秀是同期之谊，语气里自带一丝友善的看轻。“但你最好不要想了，洪知秀是喜欢男人的。”

文俊辉心说，怪不得他宁可待尹净汉那样好。出国镀了洋金身，回来还是做戏班子的管家婆。她收集过的小报旧闻上亦有加密诉状，数落洪知秀如何慕爱尹净汉而爱成了罪辛。其中最知名的无外乎这一桩：当年某制作商邀请洪知秀出演一部京剧电影，本子疑似借鉴荀氏改西厢作红娘戏的春风，也将青蛇提作白蛇传的重头，专讲许白人妖之恋磨折多舛，有劳小青从中全力撮合，才结局一番好姻缘。这部影片很得到资方赏识，白素贞找来新近紧俏的坤书美人屈尊做配；宣传口买了大都会头版，洪知秀半身大照相刊映报面正中，不留心还以为是讣告。一切预备停当，开机当天却迟迟不见主角。要打电话去问，又说戏园子怕火不牵电线，导演隐下怒气亲身跑一趟，角儿正拢着新打的冰翡镯子醒茶呢：“再怎么来说，我也不该去演别人的青蛇。”原来是人自个儿反悔了。

崔瀚率恰恰误解了，这并不能挫折文俊辉的志气：相反地，它正中了文俊辉的下怀。她牵着崔瀚率的手挤在归途的电车车厢里面，通过车窗玻璃和厢内灯光的相互照耀，她看清窗外的夜色之中浮升起自己的脸——戴着黑色的画家帽，俊俏的、男孩子的脸。洪知秀喜欢男人，这完全称不上什么大事。只要她能像青蛇一样，为了洪知秀，也可以不做女人。

新学期开学徐明浩问她：你怎么把头发剪得这么短？学潮以后新式女子学生流行那种鬓角高到耳朵尖尖的短发，但她还以为文俊辉是老派的人。文俊辉举着手镜前后比划两下，这长度远远不够；可惜再新式的女孩子也不推平头。她拿一种空濛的微笑盯着徐明浩瞧，脸上笼罩了在最青春最美的年纪拥有了爱人才得匹配的真空，她说：明浩，你变漂亮了。徐明浩的面颊腾一下飞得通红。有人暑假在淮海街碰见徐明浩和一个外院的高个儿男孩子逛首饰店，那男孩挑了件烟紫色的琉璃梳子要买给她，“结发为君妻，恩爱两不移——”她们专意到徐明浩跟前传颂这一句。现在文俊辉加入了同样的阵营。“那也并不是我愿意的……”之于其他人不同，徐明浩在文俊辉这里加收了遭受背叛后的感情。

文俊辉心口立刻被一种无用的柔软拿获了。她连忙去握住徐明浩的手，那举止表示她与她们的界线，因此必然暗含永不离弃的誓言，道：我也只是在夸你漂亮。

她见过金珉奎那么一回，非正式性的。教会学校每礼拜日放一天假期，三三两两的女学生穿着校服搭伙散学，校服清一款中西式的紧身旗袍，而面料和花样均为用武之地；时兴的阴丹士林蓝格纹总是居多，家境糟糕些的只有素面薄棉布，短袜和袍尾之间一截镂空的白生生的小腿。无论如何，都倩靓得引人瞩目。从来被看惯了的人多少能勘别眼光的性质，在观赏她们放学的人群里，文俊辉敏锐地察觉到一道非凡的视线，冲她的方向但并非全然冲她而来。她不自觉落后一步，走她身旁的徐明浩被暴露在外，余光是一尾荧鳞龙睛裙角的残墨，积极地与围困它的白玉缸子相撞，又闪身躲进水底石草里。徐明浩碰了碰她胳膊肘，小声讲：我们快些走吧。文俊辉仰头朝那来向张望过去。越过数个同学憧憧的头顶，她找见道旁蓬松缀着红缨子的合欢树底下立着个人影，个子高，手脚都长，相貌给叶荫子罩住了，笼笼地好不真切。徐明浩又来扯她：快走了。她这才领悟人家本来就不是看自己的。

按照徐明浩的说法，两人的亲是打小就定下了；赶上新婚姻法改制，男未满十五、女未满十四不许成婚。否则她去年要嫁了人，念不了教会女校，也做不成文俊辉的金兰。无论如何，特地绕道来等未婚妻放学，等到了也不为别的，只远远地看上一眼——真像古代的话本子。徐明浩身在福中不知福。当然，文俊辉自己并不觉得这是嫉妒。

那之后她和洪知秀会面频仍，一开始还要拿崔瀚率做个幌子，时间一长，班社上下都晓得有她这么号人物，永远话少，永远跟在洪知秀身后面，像他陡然冒出半截没进化完全的尾椎。洪知秀在楼里要务繁忙，天一亮叫早，监视晨练，又看管轮班徒生下厨，尹净汉那一份须格外留神，多半由他亲自动手，免得给外人饶了点不明白的劳什骨子；随后则要检数盔彩衣箱，这事原轮不到他，然而他们上一个领箱的来上海前捞了整副的点翠头面跑了路，气得尹净汉急火攻心在火车上咯血，无奈人生地不熟，临时找不见替，只得再给洪知秀添活；歇过午觉，又该准备素排、彩排，督点班底，验阅戏码，沪演仨月，乐班不像家里的，势必得好生供奉，随行从京里贴了身带下来的两条大前门，主要用处就在于此。这一通忙完，内外八字桌满位满，他回后台坐中，指派捡场说切末该上了。闹台响，打门帘的一撩一放，他刚歇口茶工夫，就听背后有朗声喊：洪管，来客找！洪知秀扭脸，映眼文俊辉盈盈一笑。

他也问她每晚打哪来，来得这样风雨无阻殷勤不辍。文俊辉总不好实话说自己成日净琢磨怎么去翻教堂那防火砖砌就的高高围墙——自己想都非常好笑，夜深还过女墙来的今日解读；只能号称家中对她监管十分不严、万分不严，“应当来向洪管讨教。”她说这话时的口气显出一种不熟练的狭昵，像满月式上用哭声模仿大人音调的幼儿。洪知秀生生被逗乐了。他道：若要换我来管你，你怕是连跑出家门的机会都没有，何况看戏？边讲边剥一只菱角给她。他指甲如今留得不狠，甲床仍然很长，往昔台上的似水年华未着寸缕地从他周身轻薄而遁，到底褶了皱痕。文俊辉想起他冲许仙做怒指的手势，一柄掷地有声的花梨木剑，“我杀尽天下负心的人”——这阵仗由她对早年剧场相片的想象推理而来，未得亲眼目睹；眼下洪知秀替她甲尖指利地破颗红菱，也算遂却了她半桩夙愿。剩下一半总归是贪得无厌的：她又何尝是来看戏的呀，分明就是来看你的。

她照徐明浩口中金珉奎的履历编造她的生平：十六岁，家住松江跨塘桥，念中西合办的书院，不好明说哪一幢，以免洪知秀某天心血来潮去找她；她居然还真的这么想。她具象出一个校门口逢人便抓来审问的洪知秀：你们班上有没有那样一位文同学？——瘦高身子，骨相比寻常男孩儿嫌太细点，面容倒是丰赡的，在爱的糖浆里细细浸泡过、无限充盈无限梦幻的那种面容。难道洪知秀真这么理解她？他与她的终身注定并无干涉，但在那之前她要他知道他失去的究竟是什么。当他找不见她的时候，就会怀疑她是他做过许久的一场好梦。文俊辉走出楼里，叫住一辆过路的黄包车，临了又回头去望，那戏楼正中黑泱泱，原先做过香火破败的社稷庙，今倒成了鬼子母的血盆口；雷峰塔下镇压白蛇娘子，普救寺里锁着崔莺莺。她想洪知秀就在这里头。

学年初照例要办迎新晚宴，今年不知哪个读法国文学读出癔症来的想了新招数，非说在教院门前那块大草坪上摆野餐会。则食堂那几张雕花木头长桌子一概须搬出来，又得搭帐篷排布置，一丛丛的鲜切绣球花团茂盛，四下点煤油灯，还有充数的蜡烛台。校内平素打理勤务的男青年捉襟见肘，就去邻居外院抓壮丁，一干半大的小崽子哄笑着拥进女校门，中山装制式的校服立领被洗得拧扭发白，磕绊而亲密地剌刮着他们颈后新剃的发尾青。徐明浩又开始忧心忡忡了：她担心金珉奎位列其中。文俊辉来回翻倒她的阅读材料——lambs tales from Shakespare——烦躁罕见地浮露眉眼之间。课堂的气氛早已无心于诘屈聱牙的异国话剧，尽管没有人张口说话，女孩们的眉梢嘴角、颧骨颈项，乃至每颗毛孔每一根头发丝，都传达着同样一种难捺，同样一种野心。总算捱到钟声敲响，文俊辉砰一声合上课本，对徐明浩说：我晚点再过去找你。

她独自朝人流聚集的反方向行进。营地外围不远是供学生们集会使用的礼堂，从教堂原先的旧圣具室改造过来，历年迎新按理来说都该从这里开场，偏偏是今天把它弃置了。文俊辉抚过前桥廊柱，一路盘山涉水踱上环旋的大理石楼梯，扶在二楼窗台栏杆朝下俯瞰。她这姿态里有同情的神气，不好说是对彼方闹热、对此厢冷清，抑或顾影她自己。有只白色的鸟朝她的脚边直扑上来，陡然扎头坠落地面，文俊辉吓了一跳，蹲身要去救，定睛才觉不对，哪里是鸟，分明一台新纸叠就的小纸飞机。她猛抻了脖子出去看，露台下头不想何时站着陌生的人。圆圆的茶晶镜片，短额发，脸颊线条优柔，像逢年过节的两轧苏州糕点，清心寡欲，又在那寡欲中暗掖着热烈的玄机。他把校服外套脱了搭在臂上，露出浆洗的锃白的衬衫，以为这样能令自己仿佛成熟一些、自在一些，殊不知少了这一层皮囊就让文俊辉把他从人群里看漏了——她早该想到的，那天树底下的人不是只有金珉奎一个。

她站起来，鬼使神差地，朝他微微笑了笑。真是老套的伎俩，有谁识不破么？——那飞机翅膀里折了留言。她回了教室将它打开来，对着落霞余晖拘谨审查。俨然也只是一条留言：白纸蓝墨的时间地点，落款一枚清丽的“全”。

文俊辉甫一踏进园子便暗叫不妙：她来得早了。正旦出场的小锣鼓点没着响，言下之意是尹净汉尚未登台。她大没有非得避着尹净汉不见的情由，但她怀了对洪知秀的鬼胎，正如惦记着人家家殿里的贼赃，不慎和家主打下照面，总要兀自遮一遮瞳眸子深处贪欲的绿光。所以这些日她拣着开锣时间到，末了返场一刻悄然遁逃，洪知秀为此笑话她，“像那个跑丢玻璃鞋子的女孩儿。”奚落人时处处在，要他解围的当口倒找不着了。尹净汉候于淑间到出将口那一段门廊前，袅袅婷婷的，新贴了片子带好了妆，胳膊被身周几个班底子捧着往褂袖当中塞，却拿眼睛也把文俊辉挟住了：“呀，洪知秀的小姑娘。”

文俊辉给他唤得后脑勺一麻，走上去接手了一枚金别针。“……班主好说笑，我是男孩子啊？”她把水粉白的花边对披往他背后收收拢。彩楼里的王宝钏是未出阁的春闺少女，衣衿衽领还用藕荷色，直至那绣球抛到薛平贵脑袋上，一切便陡而庄严灰沉了。一千年前的传奇拿到一千年后来演，情节原来也可以一成没变过的。

尹净汉不吭气，冲她挑挑唇角。是谁替他勾的口脂？太艳了。红口白牙一笑，阴惨惨地瘆人。文俊辉顿时有种被看穿了的屈辱。他这算什么意思，早知道她有所企图，装作大度不在乎？或者是挑衅，就凭她还抢不走他揣了十余年的贴身信物。他成日里带着洪知秀招摇过市，像佩戴一块跟胎的长命锁，也须有人教会他怀璧其罪的道理吧。但尹净汉临折转消失前又朝她回眸，道你总不好将什么事都想得太轻松——演戏的人是连眼神都要拿尺子校准过，因此文俊辉并不能确信，那是否为一种当真诚恳的担忧。

洪知秀叫人请她上楼来，难得这整本的红鬃烈马，总非人家嫡传正派，在京很少演得起的，他要文俊辉也看一看。环廊雅阁自然挤不下，将就扒拉着楼梯口正对面那一段美人靠，视角望来也是一样。再者说文俊辉到哪儿不好养活，给个点心盒子就跟着跑了。她趴在洪知秀手边吃云片糕，米粉片子撕成一条条，拿指甲尖尖把青红丝全拣出来，“哇，我真吃不来这个。”顺势投喂给洪知秀。后者专注于眼下看客待这位新版本的苦媚相三姐作何反应，对递到嘴边的所有物什来者不拒。文俊辉喂完了青红丝，接着喂琥珀核桃、松子糖，一口一个，一个一下，沾了洪知秀的舌尖唇缘一点光，就慌忙拿起下一块薄荷卷子塞进自己嘴巴里。她无端联想到那些番茶馆里私会戏子的姨太太，大庭广众下不好多讲话，两人用同一只杯子来喝水，喝一口，茶碗转半圈，压着那印子再喝一口。多半是她妈在饭桌上碎嘴子讲她听的。作为反面教例，警诫文俊辉未来不要给人家做小老婆。那传言中的年轻妇人没有形容，被电气灯黄黄地观照着，吐出一口香烟，手从桌子底下缠绕而过，勾住戏台子上头镜花柔荑的另一双手。风从窗子里进来，把灯光吹得摇摇晃晃，笼罩在他们头顶的烟霭倏忽张开了：她瞧见一张和她自己一模一样的脸孔。

洪知秀突然凑过来笑问：“怎么回事？你这就看进去了。”文俊辉立刻意识到她紧抓不放的也是洪知秀的手；鉴于戏目正演在王宝钏声泣俱下地唱，“饿死寒窑我不回头”，他还以为她是对人物动了感情。简直像个笑话，崔瀚率说尹净汉曾造访他家府上，往后崔胜哲的厢房三天三夜没有点灯——就这还当得起个贞洁烈女不成！她既哀洪知秀不幸又怒洪知秀不争，脑海里的戏比现成的一出还火热，已经展望到当年洪知秀倒嗓无法科白、尹净汉如何伏低做小，屈尊请金主成全一个班子里吃闲饭的废人。多轻浮的一种献身。但文俊辉不能在洪知秀面前明说尹净汉的不是，甚至不当隐喻，批判讲尹净汉的娇憨把王宝钏个情种的养料全毁坏掉了、而同样的特质在白素贞身上也仅仅限于是可以洽存的。要是洪知秀还能唱的话，她无时无刻不想，要是洪知秀没有——。文俊辉斟词酌字地憋出句，“你为什么就看上了这么一号人？”

洪知秀轻轻一愣，视线垂落他俩交握的手势。她握得太正气了；教人觉得没半分怀春的私心，而是世间任何一个男子寻常地关切另一个情场失足的同性。他端详文俊辉那未长成的侧脸、颈项、帽沿细碎的短发梢，一时间也遭蛊惑到了，争辩不出莲花妙语，只得沉默着勾一勾嘴唇。而那沉默里自有可以遐想的余地。文俊辉顿时下了决定，拉过洪知秀的胳膊使足了力气，将他整个儿掉转过来，说，你别再看了。“只要看我也是可以的。”她像个出征前向发妻守誓的士兵，胸口填满了血液冲涌的热浪和激情。“我带你走也是可以的。”

宿舍里为她点着灯。徐明浩从文俊辉第一次违反校规起就学会了做她的共犯。有些叛逆只在特定的年纪才显得浪漫，从这其中能洞见的她的未来也不过如此——长长久久地守在一盏枯灯旁，等一个或许彻夜不归的夜归人。她听到文俊辉翻窗台的动静，躺在上方床铺不动，瞪着眼望天花板：你今天好像早一点。

文俊辉讪道：“大本的戏，听完实在太晚，真到了关节处又舍不得走，不如赶半场我就溜回来。”这是谎话。她被洪知秀脸上那一丝有机可乘的怔忪鼓动，趁乱亲了他的嘴。做男孩子原来是可以一点矜持都没有的，太快乐了，她至今心口还是响着。那后面的剧情是什么来的？代战公主啦武家坡啦，大登殿上的十八天皇后啦，统统和她没有关系了。她吻了洪知秀，逃跑了，今夜是她的排场。徐明浩并不像寻常那样戳穿她，不如说，徐明浩连搭话的意思都懒得，她在文俊辉头顶，呼吸一深一浅，克制而没能克制的凶绝。文俊辉动物的直觉将她给救了，她及时刹住了关于洪知秀的话题。“你怎么了？”

徐明浩良久无言，文俊辉屏住了息，房间里只剩下她不停抽着气的声音。她几乎咬牙切齿才挤出清楚的句子来：你还有脸问我怎么了。

她从上面丢东西下来，砸在文俊辉脑袋上。那纸片子本身很轻，但在她的力道下，简直有了要把文俊辉开瓢的士气。文俊辉摸起来之前就有觉悟了：她做错了事，理应要受徐明浩的苛责。但她从没想会到这个地步。她踮着脚想去找徐明浩的脸，却被一把打掉了。“她们把我跟了。”徐明浩说一句整话，眼圈立刻憋红了，“你想想也明白今天人家就是要看我的笑话！结果跟到那里见到我和别的男人在一起——你猜她们现在说我什么？”

文俊辉把纸条攥在手心里，没有任何辩白。她迟来的良心在徐明浩的眼泪里突兀成长起来，烧着她的肺腑，愧疚而卑劣地滚烫着。她做错事了，她的初衷本来只是不想去见那个邀约她的男学生——她应该和徐明浩讲的，其实徐明浩怎么会不帮她？但她非耍了个自作聪明的伎俩：改掉了留言字，在“全”字上添了两个点，变成了“金”。她到晚宴会场和徐明浩碰头，将那扇重新还原的纸飞机交予她，神秘地讲：这好像是给你的。

她再次打开字条。那个改造过的字眼在人造灯光的照耀下非常刺目。她想，她这回是真把徐明浩当傻子了。怎么会这么不小心？她用的钢笔明明是黑色墨水的。

戏班沪演的最后一夜，文俊辉发信约了洪知秀吃晚餐。她的理由非常得当：既然你很快就要离开上海，总不用担心我会难为你什么。他们在夏季的末尾发展成可以单独吃一顿饭的关系，算不上在文俊辉的意料之内，洪知秀依字言准时到帝国饭店赴约，又确凿在他的情理之中。文俊辉请洪知秀替她念菜单，又说，“我的英文很不好——”全被崔瀚率的纵容荒废了，“就算你读得好听，我也听不懂你在说什么。”

洪知秀照例是没脾气的洪知秀，果真给她念一遍，又耐着心思释译一遍。像个志异里千年百战的妖怪，给刚受点化的文俊辉讲天地悠远、江湖自在，于是世界就成了他嘴巴张合的那个雏形。他看起来是对之前的插曲不甚在乎。这正合了文俊辉的默契——说到底，她不是非得要洪知秀爱她不可。他为自己点了鱼，拿刀叉开了细口抿着，动作很是一番景致，那种长脖颈的水鸟才用这样的吃相进食。文俊辉自个儿肉排晾在一旁，正托了腮边看边贪。究竟今非昔比了：换作三个月前，她还要羡慕这块鱼。洪知秀由她窥伺过，轻薄过，做了她唾手可得的器物，为时不久，还令她新奇着。等入了秋，洪知秀溯江渐上，或者漂泊去更南方，嘴唇上还烙着她的印子，凭这个标记，他就好找到回家的路。哪怕届时她婚配去了，又有什么关系？他们本就是无需名分的。而她九岁那年坐在她父亲的肩膀上，隔着丛丛的看客眺望那一方台，模糊影绰的绿色衣服的男人散下发髻，陡转变成了少女。她就知道自己再不会爱上别人了。

她心念一动，决定将话摊白开来，“前几天没经过你同意亲了你，对不起。”她正儿八经地绷着神情，直视洪知秀那对笑弯弯的桃花眼睛。“我从第一次看你的戏就喜欢你了。这么些年来，我只能在剪报上看你的脸，看你演过半辈子的青蛇，但却被关在现实的塔里。我常常在想，你的生命中有你不可抗衡的力量在推着你走。唱戏是，不唱了也是，留洋念书是，回来又待在尹净汉身边也是。时局这么糟，过一阵仗打起来，所有人的首要任务又会变成活下去。可你是我喜欢的人，我想看你冒点危险，至少找点生活，因为我自己是这样子的人。我们并不非必要按照安排好的轨道过一生不是吗？”

在她的口中，洪知秀的皮里春秋都被她总结尽了。没有波澜，没有喜悲爱恨，一个古典集子里被收录了但没有后世流传的普通传奇——而文俊辉的爱人是要倾国倾城的。她从那些四面八方编纂集锦来的字据里爱着洪知秀的化形，它们是一堆碎片，由文俊辉亲手拼凑堆就起来，付诸于那个时空之外的不辨性别的青灰色骸躯，直到真正的洪知秀破开人群朝她伸出手臂。她自觉掌控着操纵命运的本领，一路山穷水绝，暗算了无数个可能动摇她旨归的要素，深恩负尽地走到洪知秀面前，企图挽救他而只因为她爱他的倒影。文俊辉从没想过这一点：洪知秀演了半辈子青蛇，也只是因为他到死都会是那个样子而已。

洪知秀几乎哀婉地回望过她，说道，我从来是没主意的人。——他总算有话可说。“我不年轻了，没有你的胆识，无法成为你所期望的东西。其实我早就想告诉你，你九岁的那一年，我十五岁，嗓子已经起了变化，根本发不出花旦应有的声音。——你当年见到的青蛇是由别人临时扮演的。只是水牌写好了，历来是那么挂着，你才会看见青蛇的演员底下是我的名字。”

他观察着文俊辉从他的话语里提取信息，面孔变得冲击，随即凝滞。她坐在那里，她不会动了。文俊辉的失误有迹可循：她曾在崔瀚率眼皮子底下认错过尹净汉；而此刻一切真相大白。她被饭店厅堂辉煌的水晶灯罩住了，那种可怕的非自然的灯光，将她的震惊披露得无所遁形。她前后所有的言行都无法销赃，她的爱也无法销赃——尽管她爱了一个为时七年的幻觉。这一瞬间，洪知秀的脸在她的眼前扭曲起来，她染指过的嘴唇顿时显得非常厚重，上唇缺乏弧形，像个失败的蜡像；眼睛，眼睛倒还好了；可鼻子也未免太大了一些。她不可思议地看着洪知秀在她的注视之下肉眼可见地变丑，变得不堪，变得庸俗。对此她表情凄惶得让人不忍心再用优柔去欺哄。

洪知秀倾身向前，捂住了她的双眼。他很小声地问道：你现在还想带我走么？

文俊辉借大堂座机打电话。才巧是她母亲接起来。她喊，妈妈。语气清明得像个一夜长成的女人。她说，可不可以让爸爸开车来接我？我想回家。

等在路灯底下，文俊辉踢着自己的影子，回想起一些人。她想到崔瀚率、金珉奎，想起那天晚上站在礼堂楼下陌生的戴眼镜的男孩子，想起徐明浩出于羞耻和惊怒而对她狰狞起来的脸。她本该和他们有无数种可能，而她将这一切统统败坏掉了。文俊辉低下头，幅度很微末，她的影子没有动作。于是她试着将头上的帽子摘掉掷到地上。一阵鬼风从大路的尽头遽然冲向她，吹得她不由地闭眼，再睁开，她看到自己身影的上部、头脸周遭一圈，有什么东西正随风摇晃。伸手去摸，原来是她已经长长的头发。

完


End file.
